mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Trystin Motacill
Backstory Trystin spent his days keeping his sister out of trouble, though this was not always easy. They had received training with their unusual weapons, Citrine being kept busy enough to stay out of trouble. In the time he had not chasing his sister around, her read. These books were typically factual, for he wanted to learn about how things worked. This pattern continued for some time. Trystin would read, Citrine would find trouble and then he'd have to drag her out of it. The time he spent talking to people because of his sister helped him with his desire to learn, as he encountered many with knowledge he sought. But then Citrine bit off more than she could chew. She had tried to redecorate an airjet with owners that didn't believe in light punishment. The fighting experiance they had may have been enough to engauge these people, however Citrine did not have her weapon. Trystin had pushed her into the airjet, hoping that what he had learned of them from his books would be enough to get them out of the fight. Jumping into the pilot seat he pushed buttons and flicked switches. After managing to start and get it in the air, he realised the fight to avoid crashing was probably much harder. After many near misses he got the airjet to a small hideaway that Citrine suggested. They kept their prize, Trystin spending a great deal of time learning to fly. Organising a freelance operation with their frequently coloured airship and skilled sniper, the two of them gained a reliable profit from killing Grimm. But Trystin felt like he could do more. Appearance Trystin wears a combo of yellow and purple, partially to keep his sister happy. His jeans and a rather nice jacket are a dull purple. To fit in his armour he wears a pair of grey runner's with a few tiny spots of colour from where his sister accidently spilt dye over them. A plain yellow button up shirt has avoided Citrine's handywork, she claims this is because he doesn't need anything changed. His hair is short with a mixture of yellow and purple, with the latter being the more prominent colour. His armour is similiar to his hair, being a mixture of yellow and purple. Though it is a metallic blending rather than a straight change. His CQSA has a very angular look, though not sharp. Being made to compact as much as possible it looks the part, every bit seems to fold or move in some fashion. This shows when he wears the armour. Weapon's and skills Trystin's weapon is his Compacting Quad Shot Armour (CQSA). Personally designed it fufilled the need to survive around his sister and do some punishing damage to his targets. The armour can cover his whole body (bar his head) and compact into something akin to a backpack. When expanding it takes five stages. The first is Trystin deploying the armour, which drops the leg plating from the pack. The next two stages are him stepping into the open leg plating, causing it to expand over his legs and the chest plating expanding around his body. He then slaps his arms into the arm plating that had been brought forward with the chest piece, releasing them from the main section. The last stage is all these pieces joining together, sealing up the armour and activating the shotguns. Four shotguns are contained within the armour, two in the forearms and two down the back of the legs. The magazine for each is internal and spirals around the respective limb. Due to the complex nature of this armour, these are small shotguns and lack range, losing effectiveness past a metre. The small cartriges give the magazines a 20 round capacity which should be refilled constantly to avoid a severe lack of offensive capability. For this matter, a carefully placed pouch has been attached to the lower back of the armour containing many spare rounds. When in combat, his is little more than a decoy against larger armoured enemies, but can stil do some damage to anything close to his size. Trystin's armour makes his a tough guy to kill, and after he reinforces it with his aura it becomes even harder. But due to the complexity of the armour it doesn't do much to soften the blows, making use of his semblance to lessen each impact. What his semblance does is the freedom to transfer momentum within his body in any fashion, moving some of the force taken from a blow to reinforcing a punch thrown or being knocked back as more downwards force. This can make him a tough opponent but wears him down rather quickly and he cannot do it without a force to 'push' against. This hampers him in any long winded fight, or against hard hitting foes as they will tire him faster, eventually causing him to slip up and drop his aura. He usually tries to avoid this, as he is the pilot of the airjet he and his sister have, and needs to be on his feet in case they need to get out of a sticky situation. His skills at flying are adequate, having trained enough to use as its features but can be caught out if the pressure is put on him. With all this in Trystin's mind, he sticks to support roles, leaving the big stuff for someone with a bigger gun. After meeting Torrent , trystin is now learning the Ursa Style of Grimm Chance . With little training, he cannot yet use it to it's full extent, though his semblance causes his small amount of training to hit harder than it would. He makes full use of it with this. Iris The airjet that Citrine and Trystin acquired some years ago. It's only difference from a standard airjet is it's ever changing colour scheme, and a shift-able sniping seat that can move between sitting just outside either door, or locked in the middle of the hold. This seat has a holster for Perish, as well as a container holding special rounds for this weapon. They are almost twice as long, and pack a very heavy punch. Citrine has to load these one by one, straight into the breach, but they do quite a considerable amount of damage. A high explosive Dust round, concentrated for punching a hole into something before it goes off. These round has not seen use, as nothing tough enough has been attacked by them. The airjet itself has the standard armourments, and Trystin is rather good at flying, though he has had little experience with it in combat. His skills are up to par though, and while it has not seen action, he is very capable with it. Personality Trystin is much more pragmatic than his sister, attempting to make up for her less than logical choices. He spends quite a bit of his time alone reading, but has good social skills from the many encounters that his sister draws him into. He has a strong curiosity about technology, wanting to learn anything he can. Trivia *Trystine is another name for Ametrine, which is a type of quartz. *Ametrine being a mix between amethyst and citrine made for a good comparison to Trystin and Citrine. Aurthor's notes Thanks to Xion136 for letting me adapt his idea for the backpack armour. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development